


性爱后保健室

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 黄片剧情。巨雷。





	性爱后保健室

性爱后保健室

 

 

**从一到十，你如何给和你丈夫的性生活打分？**

男人愣了一下。他坐在印有白色织花的矮榻上，手掌在膝盖外侧略带不安地摩挲着，“呃，一是非常糟糕，十是极其满意，还是……”“按你的直觉来吧。”他扭过头看了看房门的方向，好像怕会有人从那里闯进来，“我们不会在诊疗过程中录音，你的一切信息都非常安全。”“啊，我倒不担心那个，”男人很快答道，细长脖颈随着头部动作改变曲线的弧度，他东方人的轮廓在一室白色中显得柔和，“……七分，我想。不，八分吧。”

说这话时，他正抬头看着助手走到他身旁、沉默地跪坐至软榻一侧，“在我们谈话时，他会给你进行一系列的健康检查，这些内容在医患协议上都有注明。”“我了解。”男人点点头，助手稍稍行礼，伸手为他解开扣了一半的短袖衬衫。“我其实可以自己来……哦，你要帮我，好吧，也行。”他衬衫下只有一件白色背心，电扇并未完全驱走室内高温，衣料被汗水微微沾湿，透过棉布能看见暗色的乳晕，小腹肌肉的线条平滑结实。“这对你来说是个满意的分数吗？”

助手将男人的双腿向正面打开，丝质布料危险地绷紧，展露私处圆融的隆起，他滑下一只手包裹那里，手指微拢，男人尖锐地抽气。“大抵是……满意的，他对我来说很完美，我很喜欢和他……”

他说到一半就赧然地住嘴了，视线向下看着自己的性器被隔着衣服抚摸。“这是……”“放松一点。你不喜欢这样吗？你的丈夫会为你手交吗？”

他因为某些只有他知道的原因、艰难地吞咽了一下才开口：“是的，有时候会。”

“通常在什么情形下？”

“不够时间来次真刀实枪的时候，你知道我是什么意思，”两根手指从内侧下移，分开的角度恰好勾勒出其间鼓胀的生殖器，“还有……办公室里，但那……很少。”

“口交呢？有个玩笑说口交是婚姻生活的粘合剂，很有趣吧。”

“唔，”从他嘴唇溢出的颤抖的声音几乎不像是在回答，“我们偶尔会……啊！我是说，经常。”

细长的手指终于离开了他的下体，但接着助手俯身过去，开始从男人腰部拽下长裤。对方看上去有些惊慌：“一定要这样——”他在被按着腰侧向后倒下去时露出窄窄的臀，“你享受那样的经历吗？我是指给人口交。”

这次男人没有抬头，死死盯着助手柔软的黑发，“我、我很喜欢，”他的耳朵红了，“我喜欢让他舒服，还有那些声音……他会不停叫我的名字。”

“还有呢？”

“他……他很大，我没办法全部含进去，”助手将手探进黑色子弹内裤之中，窄小的裤头裹不住那业已硬挺发紫的阴茎，浅浅的毛发被体液弄得湿漉漉的，“他不让我把那些都吞掉，但我其实不是很在乎，我挺喜欢看他生气的，那很……老天，很性感。”他被从内衣里掏了出来，袒露眼下，性器头部濡湿一片，像被口唇含过般淌着淫糜的光。男人呻吟了一声，随即以手背捂住自己的嘴巴，逃避般别过头去。“你们平均一周有多少次性行为？”他有点困惑地睁大眼睛，“算上口交和手交。”“啊，我没想问那个……”男人低声说，助手一言不发，空着的那只手寻上胸膛，伸入领口揉弄半硬的乳头，之后又以两根手指夹住软肉，轻轻拉拽，直到男人痛得轻哼一句。他略带责备地看了对方一眼：“我们的……不是很规律，我没怎么数过，有时多，有时少，很难说清。”

“这种不规律会让你感到一定程度的……不和谐吗？”

“不和谐未免言过其实，”男人面部的肌肉在助手吻上他颈窝时紧张起来，“我们不能，不能太过仰仗肉体欲望。”“当然，当然，但适度性行为是生活令人愉悦的一部分。你享受与你丈夫的性爱吗？”

这个问题被衣料摩擦和口齿不清的推拒打断了片刻，男人的内裤滑落到脚背，助手推着他倒上矮榻的靠背，下半身被稍稍拉低，手指分开光滑的臀瓣露出穴口。他在被操进内里时痛得发抖，润滑油在下体晕出一片水光，从指头的缝隙间露出嫣红内壁，“就你自己而言，你还享受你们的性生活吗？”

“我不、我不知道……”男人嗫嚅着，无助地摊开双腿，手伸上去想推开对方的肩膀，但第一个吻已经覆了上去，薄唇间交缠着绵软的红舌，唾液自呻吟间溢出嘴角，助手跪到他双膝之间，把一条腿向上扳去，叫对方赤裸臀部在他勃起的下体前一览无余。他用沾满油剂和男人体液的手指解开裤链，龟头贴住了温软的臀缝，引诱般上下游移。男人抽噎一声，眼圈发红，往下看着他，不知二人在沉默中交换了何种表情，助手扶着自己的阴茎、谨慎地挺入对方，瘦削的肩膀耸动起伏。

他以跪立的姿势侵入、顶弄，紧掐男人结实的大腿，弄出吻印般的红痕，好像在小心翼翼的同时尽量让动作看起来凶暴粗鲁。这回男人什么都说不出来了，他被干得向后仰去，挺动腰部应和对方的阴茎，想让自己被楔得更深，他修长的双腿缠上助手腰侧，脚趾在柔软的白大褂上蜷缩。“到如今，你仍然享受和你丈夫的性生活吗？”问题被再度抛来，男人以湿润的眼睛向声音来处瞥去，又羞耻地躲开，助手伏上他的前胸，吻住小小的乳头吮吸，他搂住对方背脊，双腿夹紧，破碎的喊声从一下一下的操干里逃出：“是的，没错，我很享受！”他崩溃地在助手发间颤抖。“我喜欢他干我，天啊，干我，宝贝，就像这样干我……”白色的长外套将他们相连的地方半遮半掩着、体液从腿根滑到地板上，他们在高潮的时候接吻了，这本来不在计划内，但谁也没管。性爱的气味满溢在房间内，男人的大腿湿漉紧绷，磨蹭着助手的外衣。摄影机或许还在运转，嗡嗡的声音被他俩的呼吸盖了过去，Shiro舒服地吐出一口气，摸了摸Keith的耳朵：“这剧本写得太糟糕了。”

“同意，”他的丈夫压在他身上，声音懒洋洋的，“说起来，我真的只有八分吗？”

他眼里闪动调皮的光，又一个吻过来，Shiro贴着他微笑的唇角，“这是医患协议内容，”他微微启唇，将秘密倾吐，“不可外传，亲爱的，不可外传。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
